Don't Go And Try To Please Me
by ZaNeSsA.JyDe.LoVe.X3
Summary: Sonny and her mom are moving to Hollywood so they can live with Sonnys moms new boyfriend.At Sonny's new school Chad and his group of friends tease and taunt her but Chad claims that he really isn't like that. Can Sonny try to get to know the 'real' Chad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story so… go easy on me. XD**

_**Summary: Sonny and her mom are moving to Hollywood so they can live with Sonny's mom's new boyfriend. At Sonny's new school Chad and his group of friends tease and taunt her but Chad claims that he really isn't like that. Can Sonny try to get to know the 'real' Chad? Or will his friends get in the way of things?**_

_Sonny's POV_

"Sonny, it's getting late! Wake up, we have a big day ahead of us!" The sound of my bedroom door slamming shut filled the room then, silence.

I let out a puff of air and sat up on my bed, frustrated.

Moving day.

Oh how I dread this day. I don't want to move, I love it here in Wisconsin.

My mom is forcing us to move to Hollywood so she could move in with her new boyfriend Derek. He was a good guy and all but I don't want to move over there. It's just filled with a whole bunch of rich snobs.

I walked lazily to my closet and picked out a cute, simple outfit for the day.

As soon as I was done getting dressed I headed downstairs with a sour expression on my face.

I pulled out a chair and sat down with my head perched up on my hand. My mom looked up from the sizzling pan and gave me a thoughtful look. She set the pan down with a sigh and walked over to me.

She hugged me tightly and whispered, "I know you don't want to move but it will be so much better over there. I'll be able to be closer to Derek and that would make me immensely happy. I'm sorry Sonny." She kissed my forehead softly and stroked my cheek.

A wave of guilt fell over me. If moving over there would make my mom happy I shouldn't be acting this way. I pulled her hand away from my cheek and looked her in the eyes. "No, I'm fine about this mom, no need to be sorry. If it's what makes you happy then…I'm fine with it." I finished with a smile.

Her face lit up. " I'm so glad you said that, honey! Okay, let's eat breakfast and finish packing."

-x-

A few hours later we were finished packing and went to a lot of close friends houses to say goodbye.

I am now sitting in an uncomfortable seat in an airplane next to my mom waiting for the plane to take off. Another thing I wasn't particularly looking forward to. I've always hated planes.

My mom sat in her seat with a huge smile planted on her face. You could tell she was excited to see Derek again. Seeing her this excited couldn't help but make me smile as well.

A women's voice coming through the intercom soon broke me away from my thoughts. "Welcome onboard. Flying time to Hollywood is 2 hours and 32 minutes. Seat belts must remain fastened whenever the seat-belt light is on. We will now demonstrate the safety procedures." The beautiful blond women started explaining how to fasten your seat belt and use the masks. She finally finished and the seat belt light turned on.

I buckled up, leaned back and let out a deep breath. My mom held my hand reassuringly. She knew how much I hated airplanes.

I took out my Ipod and quickly stuck the buds in my ears. I set the volume up as high as it could go to take my mind off of the flight. I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping for some rest. I soon feel into a deep, peaceful slumber.

-x-

I felt my body shake by a strong force beside me. I opened my eyes and caught sight of my mother. "Sonny, it's time to wake up. We're about to land."

I smiled at her through half hooded eyes. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and let out a yawn.

Soon enough the flight was over and we got off the plane. After we got our baggage we headed out of the airport. Suddenly I heard my mother let out an ear piercing scream. I almost dropped my luggage out of fright.

My mouth was formed as an 'O' as I looked up at her in pure shock. What the hell is wrong with her? She was staring in front of her with a look of pure awe.

She quickly dropped her bags and ran forward. I looked up and smirked when I saw Derek standing in front of us with the biggest smile on his face. My mother lunged toward him, almost dropping him to the concrete floor. Their laughter filled the room.

They drew lots of attention from the people surrounding. No one could help but smile, they were definitely a very cute couple, you couldn't deny that.

I stood there awkwardly as they kissed. They pulled away both in their own little world. A few seconds later my mom finally remembered that I was here too.

Her sparkling eyes connected to mine and she gave me a smile. I walked over to them and gave Derek a short hug.

"Nice to see you again, kid." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the nickname.

I gave him a genuine smile, "Nice to see you too." My mother smiled at out interaction when her face turned into one of realization.

Her eyes widened "Oh! My bags!" I laughed as she ran back to retrieve them from where she had previously dropped them. Derek followed quickly behind her and carried her bags for her.

We all walked to his car and headed to his home.

-x-

"Alright, welcome to your new home." Derek said as he opened the wooden door of the home. My eyes widened as I stepped inside. This place was ridiculously beautiful.

Derek set the bags down next to the floor and turned to me. "Come on, I'll show you your new room." I followed him up the stairs.

God there was a lot of steps! I definitely need to get used to that. We finally reached the top of the stairs to my delight. He opened the first door on the right. I stepped inside and there wasn't really anything in there except a bed and tv.

I turned toward Derek. He had a hand in his pocket and another rubbing his neck nervously. " I left it plain because I thought you would like to decorate it. Y'know not just have a whole bunch of stuff in here you wouldn't want."

I smiled at him gratefully "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave me one last smile and exited the room.

I laid down and shut my eyes. I was way too tiered to unpack, I'll do that tomorrow. Speaking of which, is my fist day of school.

Yay. Note my sarcasm.

Hopefully I find decent people there, not just rich snobs.

**There wasn't any Chad like I know a lot of you would have liked but I needed to set up the story. Hope you liked it XD Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed previously! **

**Here's chapter 2 XD**

_Sonny's POV_

I was awakened by the raddling of pans and chatter coming from down stairs. I through the bed sheets off my body and pulled on a pair of slippers.

I walked down the steps tiredly, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Had a good night's rest?" My mom asked from the dining table. She had a fork in hand and her eyes shining with happiness. I looked at her through my tiered eyes and nodded at her. I sat down in a chair opposite of Derek and started eating my eggs.

"Derek is going to take you to school on his way to work so hurry up so you can get ready." I quickly finished my breakfast, grabbed one of my bags filled with clothes and ran up the steps to my room.

I dumped out all of the bags continents and started rummaging through the pile of clothes. I finally settled on wearing a waist high black skirt with white polka dots and tight black top, a small purple cardigan and some jewelry. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs where Derek was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he picked out his black suitcase and straightened up his tie.

"Yup," I put my hand on the doorknob turned around and shouted, " Bye, mom!"

"Goodbye" Her voice echoed through the home.

-x-

"So do you know what the schools like?" I asked Derek.

His eyes squinted and he scratched his black beard. "Eh, not really. From what I've been told it's a really good school though."

I nodded my head and turned to look out the window. We spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence as I stared out the window to see all the buildings and houses we passed by.

We turned a sharp corner and entered a huge parking lot. I sat up in my seat and stared in awe at the huge school in front of me. It's shockingly beautiful. Derek slowly drove through the parking lot, careful not to hit anything or anyone. I looked around the parking lot and saw a lot of people. They all had their noses held up high and had on preppy clothes.

Derek pulled up at the very front of the school and unlocked the doors. "Well, have a good day, kid. I'll pick you up when school's out."

I picked up my bag and opened up the door. I stepped out hesitantly and turned back around. "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled in return as I shut the door.

I turned back toward the school. I bit my lip nervously as I heard the car drive away. I let out a shaky breath and started going up the steps into the new school to see what it had to offer me.

-x-

I wandered around the school hoping to find a friendly person to help me find where the office was. I finally found a boy who didn't look rude. I bit my lip and worked up the courage to walk up to him. I softly tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me find the office." I said shakily.

"Uh, yeah for sure. My names Grady." He said offering me his hand. I grasped a hold of it and gave it a shake. I let out a breath, happy that he was actually nice.

"My names Sonny." I said with a huge smile.

"Well, the office is right there." He pointed to a big door right next to us with big letters on it that read 'OFFICE'. I inwardly slapped myself. I must look like such an idiot.

He must have seen the embarrassment on my face because he let out a little chuckle. "I don't blame you, it's a big school. I would be overwhelmed too."

I smiled at him gratefully while I was blushing deeply. "Well, thank you so much."

I suddenly heard a loud bell echo through the halls. The students scattered through the halls trying to get to their first class.

"Yeah, see you later Sonny." He waved and spin on his heel as he too headed to his class.

I blew out some air and opened up the door to the main office. As soon as I opened the door a wave of cool air hit me.

I stepped inside and my eyes connected with an overweight woman with shoulder length jet black hair. She had a phone pressed up to her ear as she sat behind the reception desk. She gave me a sweet smile and motioned for me to come to her with her hand.

She quickly finished her call and turned her full attention to me.

"How can I help you?" She asked me with curious eyes.

"I'm Sonny Munroe; I'm new here so I needed to come get my schedule."

"Ah yes." She turned in her seat and went through a pile of papers murdering my last name silently to herself. She soon found what she was looking for and spin back to me with a paper held out for me to take. "Here you go! Good luck on your first day."

"Thank you." I said as I looked down at the paper with confused eyes. I stepped out of the office, away from the cool and comfortable air. The door slammed shut and I was left to figure out where these classes where.

H-106

I walked around aimlessly hoping to find the class.

After a few minutes of walking my eyes soon landed on a door with steel numbers that read 'H-103'. I kept walking forward and kept reading on. H-104, H-105 and finally H-106.

I stood in front of the door mentally preparing myself for the stares.

I placed my hand on the handle and turned it slowly. Just as I expected, every single pair of eyes in the room turned toward me. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence as she turned to me as well.

"Hello." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I said quietly. She walked toward me, her high heeled boots clicking against the tiled floor. She took the paper out of my hands and stared down at it.

"Well, we have a new student class. This is Sonny Munroe. Please take a seat." She gave me my schedule back and walked back in front of the class room.

The only seat available was one next to a boy with short blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. I made my way to the seat and sat myself down. My cheeks were stained red, everyone was still staring. The teacher finally continued her lecture and everyone, to my relief, turned their attention to her.

"I want you all to turn your attention the person next to you. You guys will be working on an essay together about one another. It's due next week on Friday. Today is the only day that I will give you time during class to do it, figure out your own time to do it." She clapped her hands and shouted, "Begin!"

I turned toward the boy next to me. I immediately got lost into his eyes. They were so...blue! I sat there staring like an idiot until he finally broke the silence.

He gave me a smirk. "My names Chad Dylan Cooper. What's yours?"

"Uh, my names Sonny." I stuttered out.

He smiled. "Cute name."

I looked down and blushed. I looked at him and gave a soft 'Thanks'

"Ok, let's get started!"

-x-

We asked each other a lot of questions. At first we would write down the answers so that we could get information for our essay but soon we completely forgot about it. We just asked questions, talked and laughed. We had an amazing time. To my dismay, the bell rang, ending our fun.

Chad and I picked up out belongings. "We'll figure out some other time to finish." He gave me a wink and walked out of the class room.

-x-

The rest of the day I was thinking about Chad. He was the sweetest and most fun guy I've ever met.

The school day was finally over. I walked out of my sixth period class, happy to be heading home.

As I was walking out of the school I caught sight of Chad in the hallway. He was talking and laughing with a big group of friends. I walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Chad." I said cheerfully.

He turned toward me and gave me a smile. His facial expression changed very quickly when one of the girls he was talking too walked up behind him, putting one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Who's she?" she said popping her gum and giving me a look of disgust.

Chad's face was now cold and empty of any emotion. "I have no idea."

I gave him a look of shock. What the hell?

"Ugh she's so ugly! Let's go guys." She said as she picked at her nails. Chad and his friends walked off laughing while I stood behind completely confused and sad.

What the hell just happened?

**It means a great deal if you review! XD**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
